Lessons from the World
by Kame-tan
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about Allen and Cross as they criss-cross the globe. Rated T for Cross's dirty mouth and nay potential situations he may land himself and Allen in.
1. Between here and there

Lessons from the World

Kame: This is a series of one-shots inspired and based on Allen's time with Cross. The one-shots will range from humor (actually a majority of them will be that), hurt, comfort, angst, and so on. If anyone has any ideas for a one-shot, feel free to drop it in a review or PM me.

**Between Here and There**

"Master, are we there yet?" a small white-haired boy asked, scurrying behind his teacher.

"No" a tall red-haired man answered, his black and gold decorated coat swishing in the wind.

"Where are we then, Master?" the boy asked again.

"We're here stupid."

"Where's here?"

"Where we are now."

"So what about over there?" Allen asked, pointing to a random spot about twenty feet away.

"Over there is there." Cross replied impatiently.

"So is here behind us?"

"No." Cross growled, wishing his stupid apprentice would shut up.

"So what about behind us? What is that?" Allen whined.

"Damnit brat, it's behind us! Who cares?!" Cross shouted. A few moments of silence before Allen resumed.

"So…is behind us back there?" he asked.

"Yes." Cross muttered, hoping the answer would finally shut the kid up. He walked a couple of paces before he realized Allen had stopped entirely.

"Don't make me leave you, brat." He grunted as the distance between him and said brat continued to grow.

"So Master, that's back there," he said, pointing behind him. "And that's over there. And I'm here."

"So what's your point?"

"You're in between here and there!" Allen shouted and broke down in giggles. "So, what's between here and there called?"

"It's going to be called your grave if you don't shut up and get a move on." Cross threatened. Allen yipped and dashed to catch up with his Master.

"Master, I think I finally figured out what the space between here and there is called!" Allen shouted triumphantly after reaching his master. Cross ignored his apprentice, regretting his request for the brat to catch up with him.

"It's called forward!" he shouted happily. Cross nearly face-planted into the ground.


	2. Skills of a drunkard

Kame: I wish to thank everyone who gave me reviews and suggestions: General Zargon, love'sunny'side'up, Kiarra-Chan, Your Blackened Wings, allPod and TwilightAlice102. Btw, if you suggested an idea, all because I didn't use it now doesn't mean I won't use it in the future! Your suggestions are still valuable!

Skills of a drunkard

Allen sighed as he knocked on the door of the room they were staying in-more precisely, Cross's room. He sneezed in his hand and wiped his nose with his sleeve as his master opened the door. The man handed his hand out without even bothering to address his apprentice. Allen reached into his pocket, but before he could get the money, Cross slapped him.

"I want your money, not your bacteria!" he growled. "Use that to buy me some alcohol and you better not sneeze or cough on it." With that the door slammed in the boy's face. Allen stood there for a minute before going off; cursing his master.

On the other side of the door, a sobering Cross sat down, waiting for Allen's return. _Damn brat better not take too long._ Five minutes too long later, there was a knock on the door and said brat stumbled into the room, coughing and sniffling.

"What took you so long? I'm sobering up!" Cross yelled, glaring at Allen.

"I had to find a place that would allow a tab!" Allen complained loudly; hell, he felt he should be _thanked_ for finding a bar that allowed him to get some liquor _and _get it back so quickly…with a cold! Stupid Cross.

Cross abruptly snatched the bottle of whiskey from Allen and turned away without another word. Allen's departure was postponed by a series of coughs racking his little body.

"Stupid apprentice," Cross growled, "you went and got a cold."

"Yes Master." Allen muttered, rubbing his nose.

Cross sighed. Stupid kid with cold meant he would be twice as annoying; the last thing he needed was some sick brat holding him back. Looking at the alcohol in his hand, he noticed it was cheap whiskey. A sudden though crossed his sober mind.

"C'mere boy." Cross commanded. Allen gulped and shuffled closer.

"Drink this," he said, shoving the bottle back into his hands, "but not all of it."

"B-but why Master?" Allen asked, afraid, before wiping his nose.

"Cause I said so!" he snapped. When Allen did not heed his command, Cross grabbed him by the wrist and forced the burning liquid down his throat.

"M-Master!" Allen sputtered, but Cross paid him no attention as he dragged him from the room. When they were outside the inn, Cross dumped his apprentice and went the opposite way towards the nearest brothel.

"Stupid Master" Allen muttered as he pushed himself off the ground but he stopped; his skin tingled and there was a strange warming sensation in his stomach. When Allen got up he nearly toppled over again: everything seemed to be moving and spinning. Once he got his bearings, Allen felt light and strangely happy, as if everyone was his friend and nothing could stop him.

_Nothing can stop me…_ Allen smiled. _Not even that SOB with the red hair…what's his name again? Creep._

As an inebriated Allen tottered away into the streets, he spotted a man with a gold watch hanging out of his pocket. The soft clinking noise revealed a pocket full of gold coins. An insane grin appeared on Allen's face; this grin would later be reserved for Dark Allen.

Cross would later deny that giving alcohol to his idiot apprentice was idiotic in itself, because he's the one who did it. He would also deny taking responsibility for the damages his stupid pupil caused. However, he would agree that it was the brat's fault he couldn't handle his liquor; stupid boy should be bigger. But before Marian Cross started thinking any of these things, he was strolling down the street towards the inn.

"That brat better have some more money." He grumbled as he climbed the steps and opened the door to his room. Three things surprised him: Allen was here and not working; Allen was passed out on _his_ bed; Allen had a strange sack on _his _bed.

Cross crossed the room in three strides and tossed Allen off the bad as if he were a dirty sock. The boy landed with a _thump_ on the floor, moaning and rubbing his head.

"Why are you here brat, sleeping on my bed and not working?" Cross asked, his visible eye narrowed in anger.

"Master, my head hurts." Allen moaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Boy, you got three seconds to get out and work. It's not my fault you can't handle your liquor."

"But you're the one who gave it to me!" Allen protested. He was promptly slapped.

"You better watch who you talk to." Cross growled. "And get your shit off my bed." he gestured towards the sack on the bed. Before Allen could answer, Cross grabbed the bag and poured out the contents. Gold and silver coins, dollar bills, rings, earrings, watches and necklaces poured out. Both stared in shock at the small pile of treasure on the bed.

Cross blinked and looked at his apprentice. Allen shirked away. Cross approached the bed and started examining the spoils.

"What the hell is this?" Cross asked abruptly as he fingered a gold coin.

"I-I don't know Master, I can't remember."

"Is this stolen?"

"No! I mean, I can't remember!"

Cross punched Allen in the arm.

'Stupid trouble-making apprentice!" he roared. "Now I have to get rid of this stuff!"

"Are you gonna go take it to the police?" Allen asked. Cross ignored him and slammed the door in his face. Allen sighed, and then winced; he forgot about his hangover. The boy sneezed, wiped his nose and screwed his eyes up at the pain in his head.

_Stupid Master _he thought crossly.

Now an honest, decent man would have taken the sack to the police. A crook would have taken it to the pawn shop. Cross was neither honest nor crooked; he was horny. He went to the nearest brothel, gave the entire sack to the mistress, and headed upstairs with five girls. Unfortunately, a disgruntled knock at the door interrupted him before he could start. Cross ignored the knock until the door was knocked off its hinges by a big, burly looking man, followed by a very pissed off mistress.

"What the hell is this!?" she spat, dangling a silver pocket watch. "How in the hell did you get my brother's watch!?" The bodyguard flexed his muscles in a threatening manner. Cross said nothing; he sat completely still, half naked in the bed. Suddenly, he grabbed his coat and jumped out the window. Hearing footprints and shouts behind him, Cross simply sped up, cursing his flashy style for the first time ever.

_I swear, when I see that kid, I'm going to beat him to every part of hell_ he thought as he headed to the edge of town. _After the stupid brat pays off my tabs. That damn kid really pisses me off. But I never would have thought he had such skills when he was drunk. If I keep this up, my debts could be paid off in a week._

* * *

Kame: Hm…quite interesting, don't you think? I won't know till you review^^


End file.
